


Серия драбблов - Шеогорат

by LamiraMetius



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Снова

— Не хочу.  
Стена покрывается трещинами, трещины образуют линиями розу, роза распускается и пахнет гарью, укропом и мокрой псиной.  
— Не. Хочу.  
Мокрая псина отряхивается, смотрит на укропную розу как горелая стена, а потом покрывается трещинами и выворачивается шкурой наизнанку.  
— НЕ. ХОЧУ.  
На укропные поля падает горящая роза, поджигая составленную из мокрых псин стену, по которой проходят трещины зевающих алых пастей.  
— Уходи.  
Вонь горящего заживо укропа и треснувших мокрых псин превращается в дым, дым окутывает розу, которая начинает бить миллионом ломких крыльев.  
— УХОДИ.  
Три пасти мокрых псин скалятся в отвращении, сгоревший укроп кидают в воду, которая тут же идет трещинами цветных крыльев бабочек пахнущей гарью розы.  
— …  
Мокрые псины становятся мокрыми рожами и тут же идут трещинами, которые закрывают собой изнутри бабочки, пока укроп подпирает все это снизу, из пахнущей гарью воды.  
— Я иду.  
Укроп становится островом, каменеют три безумных лица, ветер уносит гарь, бабочки задыхаются и замирают по другую сторону статуй.  
Три лица становятся двумя и оно распахивает рот в безумном крике, раскалываясь надвое.


	2. 2. Хаскилл

«Кто-то же должен это делать. Наводить здесь порядок. Следить, чтобы все работало как надо».  
И новорожденный Принц смеялся до слез, когда услышал это.  
«Порядок? Здесь, у меня? Ты и в самом деле безумен, старик» — хотя пришелец не был стар, но молод он тоже не был, а еще он не был безумен, но совершал безумство вопреки своей трезвой, разумной природе.  
Он пришел сам, в тот год, когда содрогнулись звезды, была сожжена великая Библиотека, измаран буйством красок серый цвет, выгнута, искажена и уничтожена спокойная равномерность. И разум его помутился, и стал он безумен, и безумием его стал порядок, и буйство абсурда стало для него понятным и закономерным. И он служил этому безумию как самый верный страж, с отчаянным рвением обнаруживая, разрушая и подавляя любые вспышки здравомыслия и порядка.  
Он, в мире смертных желавший когда-то облечься в серое, чуял их всем своим существом.


	3. 3. Дождь

Эдрин хочет подшутить над приятелем, с которым вместе снимает комнату.  
Над навесным потолком он хочет поставить игрушку: тонкие палочки будут бить по железному листу, имитируя шум дождя. У говорливого незнакомца из дальних краев он купил её за сущие гроши, да еще и поторговался.  
Эдрин считает, что он это хорошо придумал: живут они почти в подвале, сезон сейчас засушливый, вот его приятель удивится! А уж если ему еще и подыграть как следует, вот забава-то будет! Как раз ко дню дурака неделя стукнет, можно будет и рассказать.  
Все идет идеально: в первое же утро шумит дождь, приятель косится на потолок, Эдрин косит под дурачка, а шум то появляется, то затихает. А что над потолком еще почти локоть свободного места в высоту — этого никто, кроме Эдрина, не знает… до поры.  
Приятель за голову хватается, осматривается, на улицу бегает, а дождь все шумит, то остановится на час, то снова грянет, повеет весенним ветром и запахом леса после дождя… Неделю Эдрин выдерживает, «не слышит ничего», в дурачка играет. Потом, правда, признается…  
И в День шутника они с почетом выкидывают вертушку, на её место отправляют вещи из кладовки, и шутка уже, признаться, затянулась…  
Засыпая, на грани сознания, Эдрин слышит откуда-то из-под потолка шум надвигающейся бури.  
— Эй, ты что, притащил её обратно? — смеется он, чувствуя себя дураком. Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним, нечего сказать.  
Его друг открывает рот, что-то говорит, но с его губ срывается только шум первого весеннего ливня…


	4. 4. Порядок

Мания справа. Деменция слева. Не мешать.  
Святые в золоте, Порочные — в черном. Не менять.  
Ритуал преемственности герцога одинаков. Нечего глупости выдумывать.  
Вызвавшие гнев Его будут казнены в одном и том же месте одним и тем же способом.  
Все это кажется странным новичкам. Глупцы. Как может что-то казаться странным в царстве безумия?  
Господин тех, кто не нуждается во владыках, твердо знает: последовательное, тщательное и абсолютное отрицание любого порядка — это тоже Порядок.


	5. 5. Пари

Райна Дролан проводит сто лет в молчании и одиночестве, восхваляя тем самым свою госпожу и повелительницу. Та, бедняжка, довольна по уши и считает часы до того мига, когда сможет в лицо противнику усмехнуться и доказать, что уж её-то фанатики — самые фанатичные фанатики.  
Шеогорат не против. Он даже за. Он намекнет, чтобы не расслаблялась сестрица, пошлет раз, другой, третий к старой хижине своих верных слуг — пошуметь, напугать, спровоцировать. Чего только не сделаешь ради победы, верно? Можно даже чуть-чуть выдать себя, оставить свидетельство, дать Азуре карты в руки.  
Пусть пляшет, дурочка, пусть торжествует. Через сто лет Райна, забывшая даже эхо голосов людских, выйдет из своей хижины и станет повелительнице своей неинтересна уже через пару недель. Вот тут и начнется потеха…


End file.
